


Tramp of Daily Events

by jesterlady



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diary of a nameless original companion and how she travels with the Doctor. It's not meant to be taken too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramp of Daily Events

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DW. The title is by Walter Eichrodt

Day One: Kidnapped in Blue Box. Feeling hazy.

Day Two: Skinny man in brown coat brought me tea. Seemed quite manic and confused. Feeling confused.

Day Three: Must be sick because in care of a Doctor. Feeling fit actually.

Day Four: Big explosions outside hospital room. Funny how room seems to be made out of coral. Feeling worried.

Day Five: Doctor said he’s an alien and am three hundred light years away from home. Showed me out window. Feeling a bit insane.

Day Six: Wandered out of room and found myself in control center type place. Doctor running around like madman. Feeling slightly intrigued.

Day Seven: Doctor said he’ll take home once he fixes the….something. Feeling stupid.

Day Eight: Contemplated going home and almost not appealing. Feeling torn.

Day Nine: Doctor showed supernova. Nearly fainted. Feeling embarrassed.

Day Ten: Doctor laughed at in nice way. Feeling better.

Day Eleven: Doctor took home. Feeling sad.

Day Twelve: Went back to work. Not nearly as fun as being around Doctor. Feeling bored.

Day Thirteen: Saw Blue Box. Wanted to run to it but couldn’t. Feeling frustrated.

Day Fourteen: Aliens attacked job. Talked about unfinished energy transmission. Stopped them with high pitched air horn. Feeling proud.

Day Fifteen: Started looking for aliens. Feeling largely insane.

Day Sixteen: Family thinks am a bit dotty. Agree with them. Feeling committable.

Day Seventeen: Nearly got killed by aliens. Feeling scared.

Day Eighteen: Am saved by Doctor from aliens. Feeling relieved.

Day Nineteen: Doctor knocked on door. Had tea. Had chat. Feeling happy.

Day Twenty: Doctor talked about himself. Is Timelord with two hearts and sometimes changes bodies. Feeling overwhelmed.

Day Twenty One: Doctor explained can come with him traveling. Jaw dropped to floor. Feeling surprised.

Day Twenty Two: Doctor came back after time to think about it. Packed already. Feeling excited.

Day Twenty Three: Was on moon. Earth looked big. Feeling weightless.

Day Twenty Four: Doctor explains Tardis’ ability to go back in time. Did faint this time. Feeling even more embarrassed.

Day Twenty Five: Doctor laughed at in even nicer way. Feeling smitten.

Day Twenty Six: Saved Doctor from aliens. Feeling superior.

Day Twenty Seven: Doctor thanked. Feeling wonderful.

Day Twenty Eight: Ran a lot. Feeling tired.

Day Twenty Nine: Tardis broken. Again. Feeling annoyed.

Day Thirty: Landed at resort. Have forgiven Tardis. Feeling relaxed.

Day Thirty One: Resort taken over by aliens. Got cloned. Feeling double.

Day Thirty Two: Doctor knew clone was clone. Feeling special.

Day Thirty Three: Doctor helped clone find nice family. Seemed familiar to family. Feeling familial.

Day Thirty Four: Doctor took swimming on planet. No sharks, but aliens. Typical. Feeling unsurprised.

Day Thirty Five: Doctor liked bathing suit. Feeling happy.

Day Thirty Six: Ran into old friends of Doctor’s. One tried to kill him. Feeling not happy.

Day Thirty Seven: Doctor in funk. Not surprised. Tried to cheer up. Feeling unsuccessful.

Day Thirty Eight: Doctor brushed over incident. Yelled at him. Feeling irritated.

Day Thirty Nine: Fell into time hole. Met Elvis, the High Regime Minister of Klaros and King Arthur. Feeling starry eyed.

Day Forty: Doctor seemed better. Very tactile today. Feeling loved.

Day Forty One: Doctor saved planet. Feeling not unusual.

Day Forty Two: Doctor took home for visit. Something tried to eat us. Doctor saved us. Had tea. Feeling thankful.

Day Forty Three: Family tried to make stay home. Can’t leave Doctor. Feeling drawn.

Day Forty Four: Doctor said he would miss if left. Feeling incredible.

Day Forty Five: Walls to dimensions fell. Blonde girl and Doctor hugged. Feeling grumpy.

Day Forty Six: Blonde girl gone and Doctor okay. Feeling hopeful.

Day Forty Seven: Call on cell phone. Going back to Earth. Feeling ready.

Day Forty Eight: Possessed by lava alien. Doctor saved. Feeling cold.

Day Forty Nine: Old Companion sent phone call. Martha friendly. Feeling non-catty.

Day Fifty: Doctor made secret trip to see friend. Looked sad. Feeling helpless.

Day Fifty One: Doctor started talking. Had tea in kitchen. Feeling included.

Day Fifty Two: Talked virus infected Doctor out of burning up living forest. Feeling proud.

Day Fifty Three: Doctor gave Tardis key. Feeling wanted.

Day Fifty Four: Mom called in trouble. Rushing to earth. Feeling worried.

Day Fifty Five: Secret plot to capture Doctor. Feeling angry.

Day Fifty Six: Crawled underground in tunnels with Doctor. Feeling muddy.

Day Fifty Seven: Met Daleks. Feeling terrified.

Day Fifty Eight: Doctor in fury. Feeling slightly unsure.

Day Fifty Nine: Doctor destroyed Daleks. Again. Feeling good.

Day Sixty: Doctor apologized. Hugged. Feeling like a friend.

Day Sixty One: Doctor more manic than ever. Feeling giddy.

Day Sixty Two: Doctor and I linked telepathically to save aliens. Feeling weird.

Day Sixty Three: Doctor awkward. Feeling awkward.

Day Sixty Four: Cornered Doctor. Long talk. Feeling open.

Day Sixty Five: Glued to elevator shaft by alien. Feeling sticky.

Day Sixty Six: Doctor took to hospital to remove glue. Difficulty with emotions. Nurses and Doctor confused. Feeling raw.

Day Sixty Seven: Doctor read to as hands plastered up. Feeling connected.

Day Sixty Eight: Ran. A lot. Feeling normal.

Day Sixty Nine: Doctor went overboard. Literally. Saved. Feeling heroic.

Day Seventy: Doctor helped learn Timelord history and physiology. Feeling studious.

Day Seventy One: Overcome by giggle alien. More dangerous than sounds. Feeling giggly.

Day Seventy Two: Escaped from giggle alien. Lost. Feeling lost.

Day Seventy Three: Found by Doctor. Hugged a lot. Feeling found.

Day Seventy Four: Lost ten pounds from giggling. Feeling thin.

Day Seventy Five: Tardis ran scans on. High concentration of…something. Feeling anxious.

Day Seventy Six: Doctor looked worried. Never good sign. Feeling really anxious.

Day Seventy Seven: Doctor told am a time anomaly. Feeling freakish.

Day Seventy Eight: Doctor searched universe for answers. Feeling unanswered.

Day Seventy Nine: Tardis won’t let out of room. Feeling imprisoned.

Day Eighty: Haven’t seen Doctor in two days. Feeling lonely.

Day Eighty One: Tardis let out. Feeling claustrophobic relieved.

Day Eighty Two: Doctor missing. Feeling not good.

Day Eighty Three: Found message from Doctor. Discovered am from future and sent by him. Feeling not smart.

Day Eighty Four: Something attacked Tardis. Transmatted. Feeling space sick.

Day Eighty Five: On space station on whirly planet. Found Doctor. Overjoyed.

Day Eighty Six: Doctor talked crazy. Feeling like the smart one.

Day Eighty Seven: Planet deserted. Whirling constant. Doctor insane. Feeling like the smart, only one.

Day Eighty Eight: Doctor went to sleep. Didn’t let go of hand. Feeling strangely comforted.

Day Eighty Nine: Doctor woke up. Is normal. Feeling very happy.

Day Ninety: Doctor hugged. Explained things not easy to understand. Still whirling. Feeling like a normal day.

Day Ninety One: Doctor flew to somewhere in time. Tardis acting weird. Stuck to walls again. Feeling time anomaly-ish.

Day Ninety Two: Doctor found compartment in Tardis. Message about time anomaly inside. Apparently not human. Feeling shocked.

Day Ninety Three: Tardis issued emergency protocols. Doctor assured he’ll figure it out. Feeling unsure.

Day Ninety Four: Whirling from whirly planet still there. Feeling like body’s changing.

Day Ninety Five: Doctor had eureka moment. Didn’t share. Feeling irritated.

Day Ninety Six: Doctor stabilized changes with sonic screwdriver. Feeling not as whirly.

Day Ninety Seven: Doctor took to home planet. Not Earth. Feeling culture shocked.

Day Ninety Eight: Atmosphere recharged. No longer whirly. Doctor and I had holiday. Feeling amazing.

Day Ninety Nine: Doctor explained paradoxes. Apparently, guarded by Doctor in future and sent back to present Doctor to protect from aliens. Human life made up. Remembered actual whole life. Feeling timeless.

Day One Hundred: Doctor explained aging not possible. Discovered am magnet for aliens. Resolved not to tell family this. Had long talk with Doctor. Some snogging. Decided to go to the past next. Feeling adventurous.


End file.
